


Sleepy Angel

by BaconPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cas is adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconPie/pseuds/BaconPie
Summary: Cas is sleepy. Dean helps.





	

Dean glanced at the mirror in the Impala, reflecting the image of the sleeping former angel, lightly snoring. He looked at the beloved, ruffled trench coat that had smears of dirt and blood from a completed Vampire hunt that he wore, tangled around his sleeping form.

Dean looked at Sam who was glancing at him every few seconds. 

"What?" He asked, gripping the wheel of the car, so as not to crash it into a tree at an oncoming bend. 

"Nothing, man." Sam sighed, looking out the front of the wind shield. " It's just....When are you going to tell him?" He didn't take his gaze off the road ahead of them, darkened from the night, fog rising from the light enhanced from the old head lights.

"Tell who what?" Dean asked, mentally pleading, begging Sam he wasn't talking about what Dean was thinking he was thinking about.

"Tell Cas. I know how you feel about him," He sighed. Dammit, Sam. 

"That," he pointed at the taller Winchester. "Is not true!" He made a menacingly untrustworthy face before facing the road again. 

" 'Kay man. Just don't hurt him." He sighed, not giving in but shutting up for the time being, thank God.

Dean simply sighed and didn't speak of the matter again.

***  
Three hours later, Sam had fallen asleep and now Cas was awake.

"Dean." He startled the hunter, making him jump, swerving the car.

"God, Cas!" He sighed at the rearview mirror, looking, once again at Castiel's image. 

He felt his stomach churn as he looked as he looked at Castiel's messily dishevelled hair. 

Castiel sighed. "Sorry. How far are we?" He asked, looking outside from the window, checking to see if any of the blurring surroundings were familiar to him.

"The Bunker's about thirty minutes away." Dean smiled, though he knew Cas couldn't see it.

"Alright." Cas snuggled against the side of the door and began to fall asleep again. 

Dean ruffled his brow at why he got to fall asleep so easily while the rest of humanity had to wait at least an hour.

He bit his lip at the thought of maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to sleep faster in Cas's arms. 

What am I thinking? He asked himself, as he cancelled the thought, reminding himself that was his best friend. He couldn't think thoughts like that. Nope. No way. 

Betraying his previous demands of not to think of Castiel like that, he thought more illegitimately for mere seconds, until he decided to focus nore on the road, even with the visions of Castiel blurring in the back of his mind.

He cursed loudly, gripping the wheel, knuckles whitening.

Ssm stirred, though didn't wake. Dean sighed gruffly. 

Come on. Twenty more minutes. He encouraged himself as he pulled off the abandoned road and onto a familiar one, near the town of which the Bunker was located. 

***  
Less than twenty minutes later, he stopped in front of the strange, but hidden and useful entrance to the Bunker. When the two didn't wake up, he pressed down on the horn, laughing at the sight of the startled men. 

Sam, crazy hair flying, jerked awake, and in self defence, yelled, "Fuck!" As he realized he was at home. 

Cas, on the other hand, groaned and complained. "Shut the fumphup," he groaned the second half of the sentence into the old jumper Dean had once owned, laying beneath his head, acting as a pillow.

"Get the fuck up!" Dean opened the door where Castiel's foot lay, gently pressed against the interior shell of the car. He groaned when the cold air hit his hands and face, causing him to shiver and curl up even more.

Sam unlocked the door to the Bunker and grabbed the necessary equipment they should take in for the night. He wandered in without a second thought. 

Dean gruffly sighed, Castiel sighing when Dean wouldn't leave him be.

"Dude." Dean grumbled. "Do I need to carry you inside?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, half serious.

Cas shooed him with an extended, floppy wave of a wrist and hugged the jumper, breathing in the soft scent of vanilla and cherry pie. 

He smiled and fell half asleep again. Dean took the hand that he had extended, as it was still floating in mid air.

He pulled at Cas's arm, pulling him out of the vehicle with ease. 

"Come on." He sighed, lifting the sleepy ex angel into his arms. Dean locked the car and slipped the keys into his pocket. He carried him into the Bunker and down the immdiate decent of stairs, heading straight to Castiel's bedroom.

He walked into the room and gently placed him onto the bed, Castiel's grip like a koala. He had unconsciously clung onto Dean's waist with his legs and around his neck with his arms. 

He groaned a little when Dean tried to place him down again. Dean was unsurprised to feel a burning feeling in his pants, causing him to blush slightly.

"Cas! Wake the fuck up!" He yawned, eyes drooping. Cas awoke with a startled yelp, eyes widening when he registered their position.

"Dean...?" He asked, cautiously, not daring to complete his question. Dean breathed deeper at the low proximity between the two.

"You wouldn't wake up. I had to carry you." Dean briefly explained, expecting a sigh of relief from Castiel. Or even a slap. He didn't know what he expected.

Instead, Castiel slowly, almost seductively released himself from Dean, laying himself on the bed, his trench coat drooping.

He pulled Dean closer to him by the jacket, causing an abrupt, hardly noticeable squeal to erupt from Dean's mouth.

"Cas...?" He was interrupted by soft lips grazing his as Castiel smiled.

Dean, unsure of how to behave, pulled back slightly. He smiled down at the slightly disappointed ball of cute, as he would have described Castiel.

"Dean, I'm sor-" he was cut off when Dean slipped his mouth to perfectly mould to Castiel's own. 

Castiel was soon relieved of the surprise that washed over him in the only moment he hadn't expected Dean to kiss him. 

They shared a few more kisses when Cas's tongue insisted it be in tie with Dean's.

Dean gently smoothed his hand against Cas's face and moaned when felt Cas's tongue drape over his cheek, down to his neck. 

Cas giggled sleepily when Dean kissed along his upper chest and collar bone. 

When Dean laid down next to Cas, he smiled. "What was that?" He asked, slightly concerned.

Cas turned his head to look at Dean, smiling at him. "Dean," he placed his hand on top of Dean's seeing if he'd take it. He did, and interlocked their fingers, playing with the tips of Cas's slender hands.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel finished, slightly worried.

Dean simply placed a chaste kiss to Cas's lips and smiled. "I love you too, Castiel."

Dean laid down, grabbing a flustered Cas and hugged him tight. They turned so that Dean was the big spoon, resting his head in the crook of Castiel's neck. 

They fell asleep, and Dean's suspicion was right. He was able to fall asleep faster with Castiel there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad. I wanted to make it good and well written, but basically I can't write for shit. Again, sorry.


End file.
